The Young Ones
by The Groovy Fish
Summary: Eternity Care is opening its doors, offering private healthcare for free. But as they draw the Doctors companions into their clinics it looks certain that Earth is doomed when the real nature of Eternity Care is revealed.
1. Beginnings

**A/N: I find it funny how I always forget to do there until after I publish the chapters... *sigh*. Hope you enjoy this. It was sort of a spontaneous idea I had that I knew I would forget if I didn't write it straight away. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Wilfred Mott stood outside the Eternity Care Clinic on Chiswick High Road. The building was old but somehow they had made the old stone look like it had only just been build. Sylvia Noble came up behind him.

"Are you okay Dad?" she asked handing him a shopping bag so she could get her phone out of her handbag.

Wilfred brushed aside his previous thoughts "I'm find dear, just looking at what they've done to the old Woolworths."

Sylvia squinted as she looked the building up and down "Oh, it looks lovely now, much better than an empty building." She spun her heard to her father "You were thinking of signing up!"

Wilfred walked away "No, I wasn't. I was just looking at a leaflet…"

"Dad!" she called jogging to catch up with him "You don't need their fancy private clinics. The Doctor said you were fine as long as you had a good diet."

"But they've got the most experience specialists in every single profession, top notch funding and the finest equipment money can buy!" Wilfred pulled the leaflet out of his pocket "What if I just tried it out? They're looking for volunteers for experimental treatments; I could go up, just for a check up."

Sylvia's face turned serious "You must be joking. You don't need to sign up!"

"I already have…" Wilfred confessed, casting his face away from Sylvia's glare

"Oh Lord…"Sylvia moaned

"It's just a check up; there is nothing to worry about. There's nothing dangerous about a check up is there?" Wilfred assured her.

Sylvia wasn't assured at all; in fact she grew more suspicious "This has got to do with that Doctor hasn't it? He's got you investigating this mysterious company that's popped up out of the blue! Well I've got news for you. I researched them and they've been around for three years, completely clean! Nothing is wrong with Eternity Care at all so you can stop your little adventure right now!"

Wilfred just looked at the floor "It's not about the Doctor. I lied about the scans and I lied about what the Doctor said."

Sylvia froze "What?"

Wilfred looked up at her, making sure their eyes met "I've got cancer."

* * *

Martha and Mickey were sitting in a Starbucks somewhere in Hammersmith. They had just been to see drop in on a new friend of theirs, Tara Woods, who has just started to work in the Eternity Care clinic there.

"I just don't get it," Mickey said in shock "Why would you want to go to Eternity Care instead of the NHS?"

"Haven't you been watching all those Panorama programmes? People don't trust the NHS anymore, they certainly don't trust a lot of care systems." Martha took a sip of her tea "I just think it is a good option to consider. I mean, I want the best for our baby, don't you?"

Mickey sighed and stirred his coffee to distract himself from her eyes, he could never win this battle, he knew. But he might as well try "We were both born in NHS hospitals, why not our kid too? There's nothing wrong with them, they just don't have the funding."

"Another reason to go to Eternity Care, they have superb funding. Didn't that guy, what's his name, Marlon Hounslow! He published that novel that everyone's reading and all the money goes to support Eternity Care." She drunk her tea down to the very last drop "Look, can we just sign up, for the testing service. I mean they're going to need people this week for the trails."

Mickey chuckled "Now that's what I don't get. Why would such a facility need to do trials if everyone thinks they're so great?"

"Why, to measure costumer satisfaction and make sure all equipment is full functioning of course." A voice replied from the table next to them, the pair turned to see who had been eavesdropping on their conversations, ex-companions of the Doctor couldn't be too careful "I'm Marlon Hounslow. I heard you know of my book?"

Martha's face lit up "It's you! I can't believe it's you!" Martha pulled a book out of her bag "I brought it yesterday, my sister recommended it. Could you sign it?"

"Of course," Marlon replied "anything for a fan."

Mickey surveyed the man; he was tall, had dark hair and tanned skin but was obviously British. He wore a navy suit with a light blue tie and white shirt and as he pulled a pen out of his pocket he flashed a smile that could melt butter "Nice suit," remarked Mickey.

"Thank-you, it was a present from my fiancé." Marlon told him writing his signature in Martha's book.

"It looks very expensive. Was it a present?" Mickey asked his suspicions, and his eyebrows, raised.

Marlon smiled guiltily handing back Martha's book and stashing his pen away "I'm afraid so. I really should be treating her but she's far more financially stable than me."

"That was very kind of you donating money to Eternity Care." Mickey said relaxing in his chair.

"It's the least I could do; it's such a great cause." Marlon stood up, picking up his paper and his coffee as he went giving them a wave as he walked out of the store.

Mickey turned back to Martha who was scowling at him "What?" he cried with a guilty smile, he knew what was wrong.

"What was with all those questions?" she asked sternly.

Mickey shrugged "I'm just curious…"

"No, you weren't, you were just trying to make this into some sort of big mission …" Martha paused for a while "I miss the days we could run around without a care in a world but we have to be serious now. We're starting a family."

Mickey leant forward "I'm sorry. I promise to try and behave better."

Martha smiled "You better! Now, remember. Meet me outside the clinic tomorrow at ten and not minute later." Martha got up and gathered her things.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked.

"Mum's! Remember? She wants to know all about the baby and the wedding…" she kissed Mickey on the check and he stood up after her.

"Then are you sure you don't mind me going with David tonight?" he asked as they walked out of the coffee shop.

Martha smiled "Of course, the world is depending on you." She hugged him "I love you." She said happily.

Mickey returned the hug "I love you too." He kissed her forehead and watched her walk towards the train station before he pulled out his phone and called David, he waited until David greeted him before he asked his question "So what news do we have on the crash site?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't get why people put these at the end... I don't normally have much to say on them... which is probably why I don't get alot of reviews... Hmmm...**


	2. David

**A/N: This is a short one! Sorry!**

* * *

David Goodman opened the door to be greeted, yet again by Gwen and Jack. They had been persistently coming round every day for the past week to inspect the animal in the jar. They walked in a looked at it as usual. He got them something to drink, Jack wouldn't have anything but Gwen would have an orange juice or a glass of water. It had become routine for him. He would sit upstairs and wait for them to come and find him, thank him and leave. David would then walk back downstairs and cover the jar. The creature inside always slept. When he had first found it at the crash site it had been sleeping. He had even stayed up forty-eight hours once, just watching it. The Torchwood team had never told him anything. He didn't see the reason for having to sign all that paperwork after they had tracked the creature to his house, saying that he'd keep quiet about Torchwood and the creature or anything discussed when they were viewing it. He still wasn't sure why they hadn't taken it. He once overheard Gwen say something about it being dangerous to move it. He often wondered what she had meant by that.

The doorbell rang again. David wondered who it could have been. Gwen and Jack weren't back until tomorrow. He opened the door and it was Captain Jack Harkness again.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone…" Jack said squeezing past.

Daniel closed the door behind him "Really, I didn't see it there."

Daniel followed Jack into the living room, he has stopped and stared at the jam jar covered by the towel "Why do you cover it?" he asked.

"I don't like looking at it." Daniel replied, suddenly his phone went off, he pulled out his mobile and looked at it, it was Mickey "Hi Mick."

"So what news do we have on the crash site?" asked Mickey down the phone.

David looked over at Jack who had now found his phone and was pretending to do something to keep himself in the house.

"Oh, nothing's changed really. Jenny called me… umm… yesterday… she said that she thought she heard something outside but she thought it was just a fox." Daniel looked up at Jack who was staring at him intently.

"Are you talking about your sister?" he asked "The one whose garden the creature landed in?"

"David? Who is that? Is it someone I know, he sounds familiar…." Mickey's voice faded into static as Jack pressed something on his phone.

The room was quiet for some time until Jack finally spoke "I never learn do I? Why is that girl always right about these things?"

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't mean to he's just an old friend and he came around and found it here. I'm sorry. Look he's seen this stuff before if it helps. He's names Mickey Smith." David dug into his pockets and pulled out the piece of paper Mickey had put his number on "This is his new number he still like on the Powell Estate."

"Mickey?" exclaimed Jack "Mickey the Idiot?" David seemed unsure but nodded and Jack laughed "Give us his number. We're old friend too."

David exchanged the number with Jack who was full of excitement "Wait till Gwen hears about this!" he cried "I better call he when she gets back from Eternity Care."

"Eternity Care, why is she at Eternity Care?" David looked at the jar "Does that little thing have something to do with Eternity Care?"

Jack rolled his eyes "Why did I say that?" Jack thought for a minute and then looked at David "So, what do you know about aliens?"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't good. But it is necessary!**


	3. Clani

**A/N: This may be the extent of this story for a while! Will try and get another chapter up as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rani Chandra was late again. Clyde and Luke had been waiting for her for over an hour already. They were all going to the free tour of Eternity Care's Head Offices as part of the programme of events Eternity Care had been running for the past few months to raise awareness of the company. According to Luke, whose professor has given him the tickets, they had been a contributing factor to the medical treatment of the American population who could not afford to purchase their health care and they had decided to fly over the pond and set up shop in Britain. In England, Scotland and Wales thousands of clinic had been set up, all of which would start their trial periods tomorrow. When Rani got to the door, a woman in a purple cardigan told her where to go.

"They've just finished the tour." She told her "I just came out for a cigarette."

Rani thanked the woman she lit her cigarette and walked into the building and straight to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, my name is Rani Chandra. I'm here for the-"

"The tour?" asked the young brunette looking up through her glasses "Yes, well you're a bit late aren't you? Well the talk is starting now. Do you have a ticket?"

"I was coming with a friend," Rani explained "he's name is Luke Smith. Did he not leave me a ticket, although the ticket is actually under the name Professor Andrews…"

The woman gave her the ticket with a smile "Here we go. Right up the stairs, first lesson. Conference Room A, you can't miss it."

"Thank-you…" Rani said leaning forward and reading the woman's name tag "Yvonne Pallister"

Yvonne smiled "It's my pleasure."

* * *

Clyde Langer shuffled in his seat "She's late. She's never this late."

"Actually," his friend, Luke told him "she's quite often late."

Clyde rolled his eyes as Rani entered and found her was to the seat, she smiled at the boys and say between them "How is Sarah Jane and Sky? Enjoying their girly weekend in Paris?" she asked.

Luke nodded "Yeah, she's glad to have some time off from work." as a small figure walked onto the stage and the audience's whispered fell into silence.

Rani leant to Clyde's ear "She's the woman I saw outside."

The woman in the purple cardigan walked into the front of the room. A long table spanned the extent of the room and Luke, Clyde and Rani were about a third of the way down from the woman. She smiled at Rani who waved.

"Made a new friend there?" Clyde chuckled as the woman prepared herself to talk.

"Shut up, she's starting." Rani said nudging Clyde

"Hello everyone, it's lovely to see you today. My name is Eliza Stormthrow one of Eternity Care's many financial supporters. Although I am the most recent addition to the team I'm keen to get my hands dirty in anyway I can. Now Eternity Care is a charity, but they're a charity with a difference. They intend to provide free healthcare at the quality of private hospital facilities on a global scale."

A male reported who had been scribbling in his notebook opposite Clyde raised his hand "But some countries have healthcare that is not even up to our standards. How would Eternity Care tackle those countries?"

Eliza turned to the reported with nod "Eternity Care intends to take on the countries with a more developed medical programme before tackling those whose medical care does not match our own. In pervious years, however, Eternity Care has funded projects to many underdeveloped countries, setting up clinics there to provide

A woman dressed in a suit stood up at the back, raising her hand so she could be seen by Eliza "And what does Eternity Care think about private healthcare organisations that exist today, such as Nuffield or BMI? Wouldn't Eternity Care make them completely redundant by providing that quality of healthcare for completely nothing?"

Eliza smiled as if she'd been waiting for this exact question "Funny you should say that actually, today Eternity Care have offered that if any private healthcare facilities started to loose money due to their customer switching to Eternity Care then they would happily buy out all existing branches."

"And what will Eternity Care do about the NHS when no-one is going there anymore?" asked the woman who, to Clyde at least, seemed to be extremely anti-Eternity Care "Are they just going to buy out their hospitals and create a whole healthcare system based on Eternity Care?"

Eliza shuffled uncomfortable, she obviously hasn't been prepared for this "Well… they hope to jump that hurdle when we come to it… you see… well…"

A few people chuckled around the room and Eliza became red with embarrassment, she tried her best to direct attention back to her but everyone was talking to themselves. The woman at the back seemed to be smiling with pride and few of the people she was sitting around chuckled and shook her hand.

"This is going terrible," Luke observed "Professor Andrews said that this was supposed to be an informative talk. Instead everyone is just trying to pick apart Eternity Care as if it's some evil scheme to take over the world."

"They've got a point though," Clyde remarked "what if they did take over Britain's healthcare. They could all inject us with mind control serum or something and then take over the world. That is their plan isn't it? She said it herself, that they'd move to other places."

Rani rolled her eyes "They're just trying to help people, nothing more and nothing less."

Clyde smiled "Ever heard of a wolf in sheep's clothing?"

"Mum did an article on Eternity Care before she left with Sky. She said there was nothing alien associated with them at all." Luke told them "There are even some people working here who have dealt with aliens before."

"You mean like some of the Doctors old companions?" Rani asked.

Luke shrugged "I'm not sure, that's all she told me."

Clyde noticed some people leaving, he turned back to his friends "But that's what they'd want us to think. They'd want us to think; oh we've got friend's there lets not worry…"

"Why does everything have to be a bad thing with you?" Rani moaned, she watched as the couple in front of them got up to leave and a distressed Eliza tried to regain control of the situation "Right, time for some action." Rani rose to her feet and shouted as if Eliza was in another building "Eliza! Hello, my name is Rani Chandra. As a young person what do you think that Eternity Care can offer me?"

Eliza watched as everyone in the room spun to look at Rani, she smiled "Well Rani, we hope to offer healthcare to people of all ages as well as educating young people about the workings of a hospital through various trips to our facilities. We even hope to take on medical students for work experience as well as doing training programmes for specialist doctors. What's more, our spa which is specially designed to help reduce stress is available for everyone as a leisure facility which young people can use to distress, socialise and also work in. We also provide free gym facilities for people's local clinic."

"So despite an unlike the NHS and other more private and expensive healthcare companies, Eternity Care offers to provide economic growth for young people and adults alike as well as training and leisure facilities?" Rani asked, although everyone knew the answer.

"Correct!" beamed Eliza as the occupants to the room looked back at her, impressed at how she had turned everything around "Now, sorry that if I was not helpful with some of the more… difficult questions but as I said I am fairly new to the world of Eternity Care. Mr. Washington who is Eternity Care's founder could not be here today for personal reasons."

"Oh," cried the woman at the back "what's that? Couldn't find a fancy enough jet to come over from America? We all know he takes what he wants from Eternity Care's donations!"

Eliza breathed deeply to stop herself flying off the handle "No, in fact Mr. Washington is at his wife's bed side. She was admitted to hospital early this morning." Eliza watched as her group of friends now shuffled away from her before adding "And for your information most of Mr. Washington's money is old money. He takes nothing from the donations. I should know because I manage them." She addressed everyone now with a broad smile "Thank-you for coming. If you have any more questions please don't hesistate to ask or if you think of anything after you leave our phones are open for eternity."

A chuckle spread through the room again as people raise to their feet to leave, Rani whispered in Clyde's ear "See they're the good guys."

"Fine, whatever you say." Clyde brushed past, eager to get to the door.

Luke seemed to be talking to some doctor or other about something to do with radiation. Rani tapped his shoulder and nodded to Clyde and he nodded. Rani made after Clyde. The corridor was full of people a few were speaking to Eliza, shaking her hand and congratulating her. Rani found Clyde by a small table downstairs where a range of different drinks were being displayed. Clyde popped a pound in the hand of the man behind the table and took some water.

"So did you enjoy yourself today?" she asked linking his arm.

Clyde shrugged "It was okay. At least I got a bottle of water out of it."

Rani looked back at the man who was now up to his neck with a thirsty crowd of people who had swarmed out of Conference Room A "But you paid for it?"

"Na, it was a donation. The drink's are free." He smiled a bit embarrassed.

"That is so sweet of you." Rani exclaimed.

Suddenly their path was blocked by the woman who had been trying to catch Eliza out in the conference room. She was tall and her black stopped about halfway down her back. She didn't look happy.

"Did you think that was smart, kiddo?" she asked "Did you think you were doing something smart helping old Stormthrow?"

"Well I…" Rani looked to Clyde for help but he was just as intimidated as she was.

"Well let me tell you one thing," she said "you think you're helping people by being part of this Eternity Care… stuff. Well your not. People are in danger here. I know what they're up to. Eternity Care is just a disguise. It's a trap."

Clyde looked at Rani but she avoided his gaze "Can I help you?" came the voice of Yvonne Pallister.

The woman turned to find the receptionist, along with two large security guards standing behind her, Yvonne leant forward and held up the woman's identity badge to get a better look at it "Karen Walsh? Funny, didn't you used to have my job?" Karen Walsh smacked her hand off her identity card and walked off, Yvonne put her hand out to stop the security guard "Don't worry, we're let her go this time but make sure her ID is dead and if she comes back again call the police."

The two security guards nodded and walked off and Yvonne waited until they had gone before removing her glasses and spending a short time staring at them before placing her glasses back on "Artron energy? You too are buzzing with it. It's an old trace but it's still visible. Care to explain?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It's not the greatest ending, I know. Sorry about that! It will get better I promise!**


	4. Grouping

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Another one should be coming shortly because I've written most of the next two chapters. It may seem a bit dull (it does to me) but it will get better soon! I promise!**

* * *

The sun was setting and outside the Eternity Care Head Offices Gwen Cooper, waited with the two teenagers for Jack. They had explained everything and it seemed to fit the bill. She checked a few of Sarah Jane's articles with some of the government's files and saw straight away she was somewhat of a one woman Torchwood with kids as back-up instead of a charming American that can't die. The crowds from the tour were pouring out chatting away with each other and soon only one other person was outside, Eliza Stormthrow.

"Hello dear," she said after taking another drag from her cigarette "I forgot to say, thank-you for standing up there in the conference room. If you didn't stand up when you did I don't know what I would have done."

Rani smiled "Don't mention it, it's the least I could do."

Eliza smiled at Clyde "And who is this charming young man?"

"Clyde Langer," Clyde said shaking the woman's hand "at your service."

"Well I'm glad to hear that actually." Eliza took another drag from cigarette, making sure the smoke was blown away from her new acquaintances "We're got a few more vacancies to fill for tomorrow, a bit far out mind you but it'll only be for a day or two at the most."

"Vacancies?" asked Gwen "What sort of vacancies?"

Eliza looked at Gwen in surprise "Still here Yvonne?"

"Waiting for a friend actually…" she said looking at her phone, Jack was late.

Rani saw Eliza's confused expression "They're giving us a lift to the train station."

"Oh, that's nice of you." Eliza said patting Gwen's arm before getting out two small paper slips from her pocket "Now here's my number, call me about those vacancies. I love these new cards we got. Marlon Hounslow has got one just like it. You know him? Read his latest book?"

"Na," said Clyde shaking his head "think it's a bit stupid really; didn't get into it much."

Rani elbowed Clyde "It's a great book. I've read it twice."

"I've read it four times!" she cried holding up the correct amount of fingers on her hand before taking another drag "I just can't put it down."

Just then, Luke came out of the building shaking a man's hand. He saw his friends and came to join them, a little worried about the woman next to them with the dark hair and the intense stare.

"Hello there." Greeted the man in a thick Irish accent, his hair was a floppy light blonde and his eyes a stunning clover green "I'm Dr. Gallagher, head of Eternity Care in Belfast, just been talking to Luke here about some work experience. I think he will go far."

"Oh, that's splendid." Cried Eliza "you may all be working at the same place!"

"You mean the vacancies are in Ireland?" Yvonne squealed, and the others looked just as shocked.

"Only one, the other one is right here and Dr. Gallagher won't be assisting Luke. He will be at another clinic, right here in London." Eliza sighed "I told you they might be a bit far…"

"I though it might be somewhere like Kent!" Rani exclaimed "Not bloody Ireland!"

"No offence." Clyde said and Dr. Gallagher nodded and waved back at them as he walked down the steps of the building and hailed a taxi.

He held the door open for Eliza "Well I must dash, we have a finance team meal tonight in celebration of the beginning of Eternity Care's trail periods. Have a nice evening and ring me before tomorrow so we can arrange transport for the morning!"

The little woman hurried down the steps just as a dark jeep pulled up behind the taxi, beeping its horn, a head popped out and smiled "Hey, Gwen, down here."

"Ha, ha," Gwen called looking at Eliza' face as she got into the taxi, confused again at a inconsistency in her personality, the suspicion of Yvonne being an alias twinkled in Eliza's eye "You know I don't like my middle name!"

Gwen led the three teens to the car and peered in "Hey Gwen," whispered David from the passenger seat.

"What is he doing here?" Gwen whispered harshly watching Eliza's taxi leave with one eye and Jack with the other.

Jack smile grew wider "We've got a mutual friend who is investigating Eternity Care too. He knows about the jar and the crash site, like us. He's friends going in as a patient so we can get some inside intel from him. Then we've got two people in Scotland, friends of the Doctors, and then they've got a friend in Ireland…"

"How do you know all these people?" Gwen asked.

"Met one of them at a bar," Jack said with a cheeky smile "she was a student."

Gwen turned back to the others "Get in." she said.

"Wait, who are these guys?" Jack cried

"Their friends of Sarah Jane, a former companion of the Doctors," Gwen folded her arms "they have been offered jobs in Eternity Care too and have befriends two heavily influential figures. I think they're be a useful asset to our team."

Rani climbed in the back "But why are you investigating Eternity Care."

"Yeah, why are we investigating Eternity Care Gwen?" Jack asked.

Clyde jumped in the back with Rani followed by Luke "Because they're dodgy."

"They're a respectable medical company." Luke protested.

Gwen squeezed into the back "They have a strong divide in opinion, that's why. Some people love 'em, some people hate 'em. They're like the marmite of the healthcare world. My Mum doesn't think they're good and when my Mum says something isn't good. She's always right."


	5. Secrets

**A/N: Another short one! Sorry!**

* * *

Mr. Washington knocked on the metal door three times. He had been at the Eternity Care Head Office in Cardiff for three days now. His wife had been placed in the penthouse at the top of the building. He had planned it here for emergencies or for a holiday. His great grandmother was Welsh after all so it was sort of homage to her to manage Eternity Care from Cardiff, coincidently her home town. The basement door creaked open slowly, a dark figure peaked through the crack in the door.

"Mr. Washington?" hissed the creature behind it "We were not expecting you at this hour! It is nearly the time of glorious darkness for your world. What do you wish to speak about?"

"My wife's condition is worse!" The American cried adjusting his small spectacles and brushing his hand through his greying auburn hair "You said you could make her better but she is getting worse! You must help me at any cost necessary!"

The creature thought about what the human had said for a while before answering "It is imperative that Queen survives. We must advance our plans."

Mr. Washington nodded "I will notify all of those involved with the tissue extraction immediately."

The creature on the other side of the door bowed its head and watched Mr. Washington walk to the elevator door before he added "And don't forget that if any collected tissue samples are found to be an exact match then insure they come to us for complete transformation."

Mr. Washington nodded back at the creature before pressing the button on the elevator to ascend towards where his wife lay. Somewhere inside of him he felt as if he should call the whole thing off but deep down he knew that he couldn't afford to do such a thing. If he did not only would he be a laughing stock but thousands of dollars would be lost and unemployment rates would plummet. His business had provided jobs, training and medical support for thousands of people and would soon do the same for millions. Anyway he couldn't leave is wife in this state. And he most certainly couldn't say no to the monsters in the basements.


	6. Rory

Rory was getting dressed when River decided to walk in. He cried out in shock and jumped on the floor to prevent his daughter from seeing his manhood.

"Oh, come on pops. I know what men look like under their clothes." She laughed heartily and sat on the bed in her parent's room as Rory pulled his underwear on trying to concede as much as possible.

"But it's different River, I'm your father." He stood up and picked up his trousers which River was helpful passing to him "How did you get in anyway."

"The same way I always get in," she held up a set of keys "the front door."

Rory rolled his eyes "I forgot my keys…"

"…at the café." River said finishing his sentence "You're always going to do that, every time we meet up. It's just lucky that my mother has a spare set of keys otherwise you'd lock yourself out."

Rory smiled "What would I do without her?"

"You'd probably be dead by now," River said and laughed again "just kidding old man." She threw him his keys and left the room calling "Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Rory rushed to get the rest of his clothes on before charging downstairs meeting Amy at the front door. She and River were putting on a jacket each and in her mouth Amy held half a slice of toast.

"Is that my breakfast?" he cried.

Amy removed the slice of toast from her mouth "It might be. You're late for work anyway. Here's you lunchbox!" she picked up a lunchbox from the table in the hallway "Now go, or you'll miss your train!" she kissed him on the check and he hurried past River and out the door, his wife and daughter close behind him.

As they walked out of the front gate River took her parent's hands as if she was a small child "It's nice to be doing something as a family isn't it? I've never done anything like this before!"

"Although," Rory added as they walked down their road "I will technically be working so I must act professional and I don't want you making fun of me in front of my new boss. I was very privileged to get my job at Eternity Care, even though it did mean moving."

"Oh but I love it!" Amy jumped in joy "Back in Scotland again, back where my roots are."

They had made their way to the train station which was only a couple of minutes round the corner, when River looked at the watched Amy and Rory had brought her as one of many presents to make up for missing all those years of birthdays "Go on Rory, we'll see you later. First we're going to do some shopping. Our pamper session starts at two so we'll be there around then." River hugged her father and watched Amy kiss Rory goodbye.

"Text me when you arrive!" called Amy as Rory ran to get the fast approaching train

River waved but she was certain her father hadn't seen it "You're worried he's not even going to make it." River whispered to her mother.

Amy smiled and whispered back "Was it that obvious?"

* * *

Rory made it just in time. He had to run from the train station at Aberdeen. It was only one stop but it was still quite a journey. From there it was just a fifteen minute walk to Eternity Care's new building. It was one of the only ones that they had actually built; many others had just been renovated. A few in London and a lot of the other major cities in the U.K. that were run down or had been neglected had been spruced up and given a new lease of life. There was the Head Office, in central London, as well as the other big offices in Cardiff, Edinburgh and Belfast which managed all the files, complaints, finances and paperwork for the each of the countries. They had even started work in Dublin although it had taken them a while longer to get planning permission in the Republic of Ireland that in Northern Ireland and the United Kingdom.

"Nurse Pond." Cried the harsh voice of Doctor Herder as he rushed past her office towards the staff room, trying now be seen, he stopped at the open door and she came to greet him "I imagine you won't be too hard to whip into shape. You look like a pushover." She smiled as if that was a compliment.

"Err… thank-you." Rory was not too sure what to think of his new boss.

She was messy and had brown hair that was curly and never stayed in one place. It seemed to even have a life of its own and with every movement of her body, every blink of an eye, it seemed to change into a new shape. She also seemed unafraid of upsetting her employers and furthermore her wristwatch looked as if it had been drawn onto her hand.

"You'll be assisting Dr. Song in room 54." She said pointing down the corridor.

Rory laughed, trying to connect with the strange emotionless creature in a lab coat "I have a err… friend with that surname. Her name's River."

"Oh, then you know Dr. Song? Well you should get on find then. I chose her especially because I thought she would hate you and I can watch you squirm under her iron fist but it seems as though my plans are scuppered. Oh well. I'll have to make your life hell instead." She closed the door leaving Rory dumbstruck.

When Rory arrived at Room 54, River wasn't facing him. The door didn't make a sound as he opened it but his scuffling feet was warning enough that River was with someone else.

"Oh you must be my nurse for today." She said happily, Rory confirmed it was defiantly River, her hair was a dead give away.

"You are grounded!" he cried and she spun in shock "Don't think I won't be discussing this with your mother!"

River spun around her stethoscope flying onto the floor "Oh sweet Sontarans's, it's you! But I don't get it I made sure you would be with someone else."

"Don't sound so pleased to see me…" Rory muttered picking up her stethoscope

River smiled and hugged him tightly "I love you pops!"

"Hang on!" Rory said slowly "I thought you were a doctor of Archaeology?"

She released him from her embrace, taking her stethoscope from his hand and putting it around her neck "I'm full of surprises. A trait I obviously get from you. I hacked into the system and made sure I didn't get you."

Rory laughed "Our boss seems to like to make sure we don't get what we want." There was a pause and River brushed some imaginary dust of her lab coat, avoiding Rory's eye contact "This was Amy's idea wasn't it?"

River sighed and nodded "She's at the Head office in Edinburgh. We got her an ID pass and everything. She reckons something is up. I don't understand why, they're completely legit but she wouldn't take no for an answer. A trait I think I get from her rather than from you…"

"So what are looking for?" Rory cried flapping his arms in disbelief "Aliens?"

River shrugged "I have no idea," she picked up the phone that was on the desk "But we'll know when we see it, I'm sure." She held down a button and spoke down the phone "Room 54 fully operational. Get ready for the first trial patient please."


	7. Undercover

Amy stood outside the Head Office in Belfast. She had rushed home to change into something smarter before they caught a ride with the friend River had contacted when Amy had first expressed her worries for Eternity Care. The Torchwood Institute was more than helpful in providing her the means to get inside and apparently there was a small team of them across the county that were preparing to infiltrate the company. It was a very tall building, Forty-nine floors. It was a trait; it seemed to be constant throughout all of the Head Offices in each country in the United Kingdom.

'A very conveniently consistent trait, as if was need for something,' thought Amy as she passed nervously through security.

They let her through without a second look and Amy hurried towards a lift looking at her ID card as she went. Toni Clark, aged twenty three (she could pass as that, surely) and was on Floor 32- Foreign Investments. Amy soon found a lift and entered into the empty carrier. It was strangely quiet for a first day but Amy was sure she wasn't the only one coming in a little late. Amy took a peek at her phone. It was only 8:34. The working day started at nine so she had plenty of time to get a coffee. She poked the lift button for her floor and the door started to close.

"Wait!" cried a frantic female voice "Wait a minute! Hold the door please!"

Amy launched her foot out in the closing gap of the door and the lift doors paused and then retreat. The woman was still running even though she could see the door was open. She was blonde and tall and dressed more casually that she was. She wore a flower in her hair and a array of colourful bracelets down both of her arms. She wore a long dress that covered her toes and she made walking in such a long dress without tripping over look easy. Over the dress she wore a dark green cardigan that Amy, and anyone else for that matter, could tell was homemade but that amateur quality of knitting.

"Thank-you so much," She said clambering into the lift and pressing the Floor 32 button even though she could she it was already lit up "My name is Emily Brown. It's my first day; I'm working on Floor 32- Foreign Investments, what about you?"

"I'm working in Foreign Investments too, although I'm not really sure what we'll be doing…" Amy smiled the lift started to move upward

"Me too," Emily cried in excitement "I only took the job for the money. It weird though, what they said about the last people who had our jobs."

Amy's head spun around "What did they say?" she asked.

Emily shrugged "They said one of them was donating a kidney to the other. They went over to an Eternity Care clinic, you know, perks of the job, and well… they never came back. I used to have this friend, Anna, who worked here but she quiet, she walked staright out you know. I thought, oh that is so like Anna but then after she told me what happened to poor old… oh what's her name… Oh I know her name… it's right on the tip of my tongue. Ah! Beatrice! Oh, Beatrice. I could understand why it was poor old Beatrice she was so nice." She sighed and smiled her hand on her heart.

There was a short silence and Amy waited eagerly for Emily to go on but Emily showed now signs of continuing her speech "What happened?"

"Huh?" asked Emily "Sorry? Oh, I'm so sorry. I went off in a whole little world of my own there. What did you say?"

"Why did Anna leave?" asked Amy, just her luck, when she find a lead to what is wrong with Eternity Care she is stuck with the loopiest woman in the entire country.

"I told you," Emily laughed "because of Beatrice!"

Amy rolled her eyes, if they were going to working together from today, then Amy thought she may commit suicide before lunchtime "Yeah. But umm… what happened to Beatrice?" she asked trying to be a polite as she possibly could.

"Well who knows you know. She supposedly killed herself in the basement although no-one's sure what happened really. They never even found the body; they just matched the blood with hers. She'd donated to Eternity Care a week before as well. The building was closed for two weeks before they started up again yesterday." Emily pulled her phone out of her bag "Give us your number then. What was your name again? You know I'm crap with names me. My Mum always said 'One day Emily you're going to wish you could remember everybody's name as well as yours."

The lift stopped moving and the doors opened. Floor 32 was packed. People were running about, talking on phones, filing paperwork and the clattering of keyboards and clicking of mice was almost deafening. A man who Amy reckoned was about in his forties rushed past them as they walked gingerly out of the doors. Emily linked arms with Amy.

"Oh goodness me," she breathed "and I thought I was keen."

Amy looked for someone in charge, scanning her eyes over her new work mates. Not one of them seemed to take notice of her or Emily as they stood there "You know what Emily?"

"What?" Emily asked still shocked at the busy colony of workers she had just stepped into.

"I bet you're the nicest person I'm going to meet in this building." She turned to smile at Emily who was beaming.

"Right back at ya!" she giggled "How serendipitous that I met you. You know, my Mum always said I was a lucky one. She'd say 'Emily Brown I don't know why but fate always smiles upon you.' Then she would say 'God help us all.' I never really knew why though."

"Toni Clark and Emily Brown?" asked a voice and the two women turned to see the man who had passed them as they came out of the lift, he slightly shorter than Amy with thinning hair and pale skin, his eyes were the same shade of grey as his suit and matching tie "My name is Christian Powell. I'm in charge of Floor 32. You two are over there by the window on those two empty desks. I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me. I'm wanted on floor 49."

With that he walked off and the two girls were left alone to find their desks in the large crowd of suits, tie, glasses and coffee "What do we do exactly?" asked Emily to Amy.

Amy turned to Emily, they shared a small cubicle right by the window on opposite side to the elevator "We just copy what everyone else is doing I suppose."

Emily bit her lip and looked as if she was trying to make her computer start using her mind "I don't like it here. I thought it was going to be like when I was temping for PhiCorp…"

"You were temping for PhiCorp?" Amy cried in amazement.

Emily smiled weakly "Yeah… last year in America. It's where I met my ex."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Amy said quietly.

She suddenly perked up, springing into a hearty laugh "Oh screw the dick-head! Have you got anyone?"

Amy smiled "My husband Rory and my daughter, Melody."

Emily squealed "Oh that is so cute!" she turned her computer on "You know I would love a little daughter. I'd love a husband too."

"Well you're still young," Amy encouraged "you're young, free and single. I'm sure back home you were fighting them off with a broom."

Emily shook her head "My mum said 'Never have anything to do with men Emily. It will be the last thing you do.'" She chuckled but her laughter was hollow and full of pain that Amy could feel from where she sat "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Was it something I said?" Amy asked feeling as if she'd just lost the friendship of the one the nicest people you could meet.

Emily shrugged "We better get to work."

Amy turned back around. Perhaps it was something about this building that meant that everyone who stepping into it ended up as dull as Christian Powell. Emily had come in teaming with life and boundless energy and now she was as flat as Rory's attempt to make pancakes for her last birthday. The Doctor's companion looked around the room hoping that if there was something in this building that would drain the life out of her, that she wouldn't meet it anytime soon.


End file.
